continuumfandomcom-20200223-history
Stefan Jaworski
Stefan Jaworski was a member of Liber8. He was the first of the Liber8 members to die in 2012 during a confrontation with Kiera Cameron and her partner Carlos Fonnegra.1x01 A Stitch in Time Biography History Jaworski was a soldier indentured to SadTech for 20 years of service. During a test for a product being developed by Lucas Ingram, Jaworski was apparently among "many eager volunteers", became a test subject for an experiment Lucas Ingram was working on. The experiment was a device that was meant to neutralize aggressive behavior and generally control a person's state of mind and implant specific thoughts. Jaworski was the soldier used for the public showing, which later failed when he attacked the speaker for the experiment. This research seems to have later been developed further as the device is seen around prisoners' necks in other episodes, and was even later used on Kiera and two employees of Tendyne Systems.1x08 Playtime Eventually, Jaworski joined Liber8 and was captured by 2077. He was meant to be publicly executed with his comrades but, with the use of a Quantum Device, escaped to 2012 instead. Season 1 Jaworski was part of the diversion plan by Liber8. While they distract most of the officers with a planned raid of a warehouse, their comrades break Lucas Ingram out of prison. During the shootout, Jaworski is electrocuted by Kiera. Upon regaining consciousness, Jaworski attempted to stab Kiera in the back, only to be shot by Carlos in the chest. Kiera later requests to see his corpse, still evidence for an investigation, and tells Clayton that she will arrange for the body to be transported to a safe location, most likely to hide the possible bio-upgrades and scientific modifications made to his body.1x03 Wasting Time Season 2 Months later, Jaworski's corpse, along with those of some other time travelers, is stolen by Warren, apparently a Section Six agent.2x07 Second Degree Upon seeing that Elena's body is missing from the grave, Kiera followed them up at the morgue, only to discover that Clayton has already signed the paperwork to ship his and Chen's bodies out. When most of the other time travelers have been gathered by the Freelancers, Jaworski and Travis Verta are seen attached to similar apparatus, presumably being revived like Chen. Season 3 Jaworsky appears briefly in the first episode of the season 3, before Kiera has spend in the past. He appears again in the Freelancers base in the seventh episode of the season 3 and the flashbacks of Kiera. When Kiera returns in the Freelancers base to save Alec Sadler and stopping the other Alec to create her apocalyptic future, all cells are empty except Alec's one. That means Catherine and the others Freelancers disposed of Jaworski's corpse, presumably destroyed him, because of the betrayal of Curtis Chen. Abilities His Bio-upgrades gave him speed, strength and motor skills that surpassed most ordinary humans. Stefan was a highly trained soldier and able to perform difficult missions in unknown territory. He was skilled with the shotgun Appearances References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Time Travelers Category:Liber8 Members